


Krev pro pravdu

by Windify



Series: Zelená a modrá (Frostiron) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: Anal Sex, Bitting, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secret Crush, vampire!Loki
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Když se Loki nevrátil z mise ve stanoveném čase, Avengeři pojali podezření. A když se po čtyřech dnech konečně objevil, pochopili. Loki byl zasažen specifickým kouzlem, jež ho nutí lačnit po krvi. A nakonec nejen po ní.





	Krev pro pravdu

**Author's Note:**

> Jak bych to jen řekla. Tuhle jednorázovku asi dokonale vystihuje věta: „Co to dělám se svým životem?“ aneb Když se nudíš, napiš šílenost... a potom ještě další.

Deset dní.

Loki byl pryč už deset dní.

Těch prvních sedm neřešili. Loki, jenž se před rokem přidal k týmu Avengers, aby odčinil hříchy spáchané při invazi, totiž ten týden strávil na misi kdesi ve střední Asii.

Za ten jeden rok se toho stalo mnoho a oni bohovi již důvěřovali natolik, aby ho pustili na samostatnou misi. Nejprve to byly pouze malé několikahodinové akce, ale postupně přerůstaly v denní.

Tahle byla nejdelší.

A Loki se neukazoval po stanoveném termínu, přestože Fury věděl, že misi úspěšně splnil. Tuhle informaci však neměli od mága, ale od jiných skrytých zdrojů a agentů nasazených v dané oblasti.

Neukazoval se již třetí den a oni opět jako ty dva předchozí jenom seděli v obýváku a hleděli na sebe i do prázdna. Všichni mysleli na jediné, ale nikdo nechtěl, aby to byla pravda.

„Prosím,“ zamumlal Clint, „řekněte mi, že jsme nenaletěli a že se něco stalo. Jestli tohle celé byla jenom přetvářka, aby z nás teď udělal debily…“

Nikdo nic neřekl. Ani Thor nepopřel, že by toho jeho bratr nebyl schopný, protože zatím to vypadalo, jako že přesně tohle se stalo. Byl by Loki opravdu schopný rok předstírat, že se jeho vztah s Thorem vrátil do starých kolejí, vlastně ještě lepších než kdysi, že jeho přátelství s ostatními Avengery nic neznamenalo?

Že dny strávené s Tonym v dílně, že hodiny, kdy spolu jenom seděli a setrvali v tichosti, že jejich žertíky na ostatní… že to všechno ve výsledku vlastně byla jedna velká lež?

„Ne,“ zamumlal si pro sebe Tony. Odmítal tohle přijmout a styděl se jen za to, že ho tohle vůbec mohlo napadnout. Jak takhle mohl smýšlet o jeho příteli a muži, jehož tajně miloval? „Něco se muselo stát,“ dodal hlasitěji. „Určitě jo. Loki by jen tak nezmizel, jsem si tím jistý.“

„Ale kde potom je?“ zamračil se Steve.

Na tuhle otázku neměl nikdo z nich odpověď.

A čekali ještě do večera následujícího dne. V pochmurném tichu seděli u kulatého stolu v konferenční místnosti Helicarrieru, když se v rohu pokoje zavlnil vzduch a s hlasitou ránou následovanou klením v cizím jazyce na zem dopadla postava zahalená v plášti.

Okamžitě stáli na nohou, ale po zbraních nesáhli; Lokiho hlas spolehlivě poznali a kombinace černé a zlaté jim byla více než známá.

Mág klečel na všech čtyřech a nezvedal se, takže měli dostatek času si ho prohlédnout. Nikomu neušla krev na jeho rukou i obleku, byl jí doslova potřísněný.

„Loki?“ hlesl Tony, nevěda, jestli se strachovat, děsit nebo radovat.

„Hulkova cela,“ zasykl mág tichým zhrublým hlasem. „Musíte mě zavřít do Hulkovy cely. _Hned_.“

Všichni se na něj zamračili. „Cože?“ zeptal se Thor. „Loki, proč bychom měli –“

Vyhoupl se na nohy. „HNED!“ zařval, zvedaje hlavu, aby slovům dodal důraz. Díky tomu však odhalil dva dlouhé špičáky a zakrvácené rty. Divokýma očima přeskakoval z jednoho na druhého, dýchal mělce a zrychleně a nehty zarýval do svých vlastních dlaní.

„No to si děláš prdel,“ vydechl Clint. „Netvrď mi, že upíři existují. Budeš se teď třpytit na slunci?“

Natasha protočila očima. „Tohle není Twilight sága, Clinte.“

„Nejsem upír, jak tomu vy říkáte,“ odpověděl Loki trhaně. „Je to… kouzlo. Zruším ho, nakonec, ale teď potřebuji, abyste mě zavřeli.“

Tony zavrtěl hlavou a vyrazil k němu. „Neblbni, Loki, nebudeme tě nikam zavírat.“

„Nechoď blíž,“ varoval ho Loki. Tiskl se ke stěně, jako by s ní chtěl splynout. „Nikdo z vás nechoďte. Potřebuji… _musíte_ mě zavřít.“

„Ale nesmysl.“

„Anthony, _prosím_ , stůj,“ šeptl, v hlase opravdovou žádost. Pozoroval ho doslova černýma očima, v nichž se zračila neskutečná touha.

Miliardář se konečně zastavil, jen pár kroků od něj. „Um… dobře, dobře, chápu.“

Loki ho nepřestával pozorovat a Tonyho ten pohled mrazil v zádech. Horší však bylo, že ho celá situace _vzrušovala_. Co by jindy dal za možnost vidět chtíč v bohových očích, i když jediné, o co teď stál, byla jeho krev. „Thore?“ pobídl ho Loki potichu. „Mohl bys?“

Jeho bratr jenom přikývl a přešel k němu o něco blíž. Loki se po stěně divže nedoplazil ke dveřím k němu, načež oba proklouzli ven a mířili přímo ke staré známé skleněné cele.

Jötun si oddychl, když je od sebe dělilo pevné sklo. Jistě, stále se mohl teleportovat, ale upřímně doufal, že v tomhle stavu toho jeho magie nebude schopna. Už tak ho stálo dost sil, aby se přemístil sem, navíc se mu to podařilo až na třetí pokus.

Avengers, kteří již stihli přivolat i Furyho, jen bezradně postávali před celou, nevědouce, co si počít. Až dokud si Steve neodkašlal a nepřistoupil ke sklu blíže. „Loki, ta krev všude na tobě…“

„Je lidí, ano,“ přisvědčil, aniž by se tvářil kajícně. „Přesněji tří. Jestli vás to však uklidní, první dva měli na svědomí vraždu a ten třetí zrovna znásilňoval dívku, když jsem ho našel. Ta je mimochodem v bezpečí a v pořádku v nemocnici, ale ten chlap chutnal odporně,“ oklepal se. „Nikdo mě neviděl a jejich těla už dávno zmizela, řediteli, nemusíte se bát, že by je někdo našel.“

Přikývl. To by mu ještě tak scházelo, řešit zběsilé davy s česneky, kříži a kolíky. „Vysvětlení, Loki. Co se stalo? Akce skončila před čtyřmi dny.“

„HYDRA měla nějaké nové hračky. Netuším, co si to namíchali, ale testovali to na mě.“ Zamračil se do podlahy, nelíbila se mu myšlenka, že si z něj někdo udělal pokusného králíka. Taky za to zaplatili životem, že ano. „Tři dny jsem o sobě nevěděl a pak jsem se probudil na nějaké základně kdesi v Kyrgyzstánu s hromadou mrtvol v oblecích HYDRY. Vážně, oni mají základny snad všude. Nicméně netuším, co jsem tu dobu dělal, i když to asi bylo zřejmé. Než se zeptáte,“ přejel je pohledem, „ano, ti tři lidi jsou jenom za dnešek. Což mi připomíná, že budu potřebovat krev, abych se mohl soustředit na zrušení kouzla.“

Clint se zazubil. „Jak je libo, Edwarde. Krev seženeme.“

„Jednoho z vás.“

Hawkeyovo sebevědomí zakolísalo. „Počkej, cože?“

Bůžek vzdychl. „Nedělám si legraci. Jak bych to jen vysvětlil… každá krev chutná jinak. Není to kvůli krevním skupinám, ale kvůli daným lidem. Čím blíže daného člověka znám, tím déle jeho krev vydrží. Je to jako kdybyste porovnávali domácí jídlo s fastfoody – co vás více nasytí? Ne, Anthony, fastfoody opravdu nejsou správná odpověď. Chápete, jak to myslím? Navíc, krev násilníků je strašně… nechutná. K přežití a nezbláznění stačí, ale z té břečky vnímám spoustu dalších… proměnných. Je mi z toho psychicky zle.“

„Upřímně mě trochu děsí tahle analogie s jídlem,“ přiznal Banner, „ale dává to smysl.“

Thor přikývl. „Dobrá tedy. Mohu ti poskytnout –“

„Tvou krev ne, Thore,“ zavrtěl Loki hlavou. „Jsi Ásgarďan, já Jötun. Neznám plný rozsah tohohle prokletí a netuším, jak by mé tělo reagovalo na tvou krev. Upřímně to ani nechci zjišťovat.“

Hromovládce přikývl a než někdo další stačil cokoli navrhnout, Tony přistoupil těsně ke sklu. „Tak budu já tvůj dárce. Nějaké námitky? Dobře.“

„Hned po Thorovi jsi nejlogičtější možnost, jelikož s Lokim trávíš nejvíce času,“ zamyslela se Natasha. „Možná jsi ještě před Thorem. Myslím, že tady nebude problém.“

„Nečekaně,“ zamumlal Clint tak potichu, že ho slyšela jenom Natasha vedle něho, která ho okamžitě nenápadně dloubla do žeber.

„Myslím, že tohle je vyřešeno,“ odkýval Loki. „Budu pracovat na tom zaklínadlu. Musím přijít na to, co přesně tohle způsobilo a jak se toho zbavit.“

Thor pokýval hlavou ze strany na stranu. „Budeš-li něco potřebovat, mohu se stavit na Ásgard a navštívit knihovnu nebo se zeptat na radu matky.“

„Děkuji, Thore. Zatím to není potřeba a teď zkusím prozkoumat strukturu toho kouzla.“ Loki se posadil na zem do tureckého sedu a přivřel oči, aby zklidnil mysl i dech a zbavil se toho vábivého pachu krve, jíž vnímal z těl ostatních.

Když ho nechali v místnosti samotného, šlo to mnohem snáz.

~~~

„Víš, už se vážně těším, až se toho zbavíš,“ pronesl Tony do ticha, když o pár dní později opět trávil čas u Lokiho. Vlastně tady byl skoro dvacet čtyři hodin v kuse, držel u Lokiho stráž a dělil se s ním o nápady. „Nevěřím, že to říkám, ale bez tebe je v dílně nuda. Je tam… prázdno.“

Oba dva seděli na zemi. Zády by se opírali o sebe, jenže je dělilo sklo a oni tak mohli jenom hledět do stropu a mluvit k sobě. Byla to vlastně vcelku pohodlná pozice a rozhodně za to nemohla osoba, s níž ji Tony sdílel.

„Věř mi, taky se toho nemůžu dočkat,“ odvětil Loki mrzutě. „K tomu všemu tě ještě obírám o krev, které nemáte vy smrtelníci nekonečné zásoby.“

„Lokes, šel jsem do toho dobrovolně, jasné? A šel bych znova, protože ty to potřebuješ. Což mě přivádí k otázce, kdy jsi měl poslední várku?“

„Před dvěma dny.“

Napřímil se a otočil, aby k němu byl čelem. „Děláš si legraci?“ vydechl. „Vždyť musíš trpět! To vysvětluje, proč jsi celej den zticha a nehýbeš se a nechceš se na mě podívat. Kurva, Loki, nenapadlo tě něco říct?“

I bůh se pohnul a přetočil, takže na sebe teď hleděli. Vynálezce mohl jasně vidět touhu a šílenství v zelených očích a ten pohled ho bolel. „Anthony,“ začal pomalu, odmítaje s ním navázat oční kontakt, „nejsem si jist, že bych vůbec mohl opět přijmout tvou krev, aniž bych… nepodlehl a nezešílel. Se svou magií bych se odsud nakonec dostal snadno a už teď mám co dělat, abych zůstal na místě.“

„Jo, a proto se zbytečně trápíš,“ odfrkl si. „Jsi masochista, víš to? Ale na tohle můžeš zapomenout.“ Postavil se, téměř vyskočil na nohy. „Navíc tě nenechám pít krev někoho jiného.“

Oh.

Kurva.

Řekl to nahlas?

Podle mágových temných zastřených očí zjevně ano. Přiznával to nerad sám sobě a nahlas by to nikdy neřekl úplně, ale žárlil při představě, že by Loki přijímal krev někoho, kdo nebyl on. Bylo to sobecké, uvážil-li, že pro něj chtěl v podstatě to nejlepší, co by mu pomohlo od bolesti, ale Tony Stark si své věci jednoduše hlídal.

Do prdele, byl na tom opravdu špatně. Věděl, že k Lokimu chová city, jaké nezažil ještě u nikoho jiného, ani u Pepper, ale až _takhle_? Na druhou stranu, nemohl se divit sám sobě. Vždyť Jötun byl tak inteligentní a sarkastický, ale taky krásný a vznešený každým coulem svého těla, navíc doslova bůh _neplechy_ a –

Ano, tohle stačilo, aby potvrdil své předchozí myšlenky.

Aniž by přemýšlel nad tím, co dělá, jednoduše odemkl dveře cely a vklouzl dovnitř. Vězení se opět uzamklo, ale jemu to bylo jedno. Vždyť celá tahle situace byla až nanejvýš směšná, on věděl, že mu Loki nic neudělá.

Zmiňovaný se okamžitě přesunul na druhou stranu cely, zády se tiskl ke skleněné zdi. Čelist měl napjatou a Tony mohl jasně vidět, jak mu poskočil ohryzek, když polkl. „Anthony, tohle je _zatraceně špatný_ nápad. Musíš odsud zmizet, než – než…“

„Sněhurko, uklidni se, jasné? Trvalo by moc dlouho, než by mi odebrali krev.“ A taky by mu to Bruce možná nedovolil, ale to rozhodně neměl v plánu zmiňovat. „A ty to potřebuješ hned, takže si mě prostě vezmi.“

Do prdele.

A nebo radši ne, i když s takovou to takhle skončí. Jenže rozhodně nechtěl říct, co řekl, protože sakra, není to tak, že by svá slova nemyslel vážně i v tomhle smyslu, jen si jednoduše nebyl jistý, že Lokiho možné náznaky a gesta pobíral tak, jak doopravdy měly vyznít, ne jen tak, jak on chtěl.

Jenže s bohem Tonyho slova udělala své a on už nemohl nadále snést bolestivé vábení sladké krve, jíž z Tonyho cítil. Ze všech lidí, kteří byli okolo, ho ta jeho lákala nejvíce, měla v sobě něco, co dráždilo jeho smysly. Když ji poprvé ochutnal z přichystané nádobky, musel se hodně kontrolovat, aby se z cely jednoduše nepřemístil za ním a nevzal si víc. Fakt, že Tony od té doby celou dobu trávil čas s ním, nepomáhal.

A teď byl tady, přímo tady, jen pár kroků od něj a on to už nemohl dál snést.

Nezdržoval se několika krátkými kroky, jednoduše se k němu přenesl. Stál k němu zboku, jednu ruku omotanou okolo jeho pasu, kdyby potřeboval podepřít, a druhou vpletenou do jeho vlasů aby mu mohl zaklonit hlavu dozadu.

Miliardář potichu vyjekl, ale než se stačil znova nadechnout, Loki se k němu sklonil. Zachytil jen jeho temně zelené oči, jež postrádaly svou obvyklou záři, a pak na krku ucítil bohův teplý dech, jejž vzápětí nahradily rty. Loki svými prodlouženými špičáky přejel po jeho kůži, jen aby prokousl jemnou kůži přesně v místě, kudy vedla tepna.

Tonymu se podlomily nohy. Jediné, co mohl vnímat, byla mágova blízkost, jeho prsty s každým okamžikem pevněji se utahující okolo jeho těla, jazyk, jenž dráždil jeho pokožku i smysly, a zaujatost a podivná hrubost, s níž sál jeho krev.

Točila se mu hlava a on si nebyl jistý, jestli za to mohla ztráta krve nebo intenzita okamžiku. Dýchal zrychleně, hrozilo, že si srdce prorazí cestu skrz jeho reaktor a šrapnely v něm.

Poddal se Lokimu, byl naprosto bezvládný, bůh si s ním mohl dělat, co jenom chtěl. Hlava se mu sama od sebe zvrátila dozadu, usnadňujíc tak mágovi přístup. Tak moc se k němu chtěl natáhnout, vplést své ruce do jeho černých vlasů a přitáhnout si ho blíž, ale jediné, na co se zmohl, bylo vzdychání. „Loki,“ zasténal táhle, šeptaje jeho jméno ještě několikrát.

Loki se pomalu odtáhl, jazykem slízal krev, jež stále prýštila z malých ranek na krku, než zapracovala jeho magie, aby zastavila krvácení, a miliardáři unikl další vzdech.

Nadále ho však nepouštěl. Jejich obličeje od sebe byly vzdálené sotva pár centimetrů. Jötun měl rty stále zbarvené karmínovou krví a ani jeho oči nepřišly o svůj černý lesk. Dýchali tentýž vzduch, rychle a zhruble. „Věděl jsi,“ hlesl Loki zastřeným hlasem, „že z krve se dá vyčíst spousta pocitů?“

„Hmmm?“ bylo jediné, na co se v danou chvíli zmohl.

„Tvůj chtíč jsem cítil od první chvíle, kdy jsem ochutnal tvou krev,“ šeptl, oči široce otevřené. „Ale teď mě to _zabíjí_. Je to mnohonásobně silnější, než jsem si vůbec mohl myslet.“

Na chvíli se všechno zastavilo. I když jeho mozek momentálně lítal kdesi v oblacích, dokonale si uvědomoval, co Loki řekl.

Kurva.

_Kurva, kurva, kurva._

Nechtěl vědět, co všechno z jeho krve dokázal vyčíst. Nechtěl vědět, jestli vnímal _lásku_. Tohle všechno znamenalo, že jeho snaha skrýt city přišla vniveč.

Tok jeho myšlenek přerušily rty na těch jeho. Zalapal po dechu, díky čemuž umožnil Lokiho jazyku vstup dovnitř. Prakticky okamžitě prohloubil polibek, spolupracoval a jednoznačně se nehodlal bránit.

Udělali několik malátných kroků, během nichž Loki Tonyho nesl, než na svých zádech vynálezce ucítil chladné sklo. Za celou dobu nepřerušili kontakt.

Stisk Lokiho rukou okolo jeho pasu a na zátylku téměř bolel, ale snadno to ignoroval, naprosto zabraný do polibku. Mág se snažil svými špičáky smrtelníka nezranit, když skousl jeho dolní ret, nemohl si dovolit ho prokousnout.

Konečně opět našel cit ve svých končetinách, jež okamžitě obmotal kolem Jötuna, jenže pak zaregistroval, že se dotyčný odtahuje. Ukončil jejich polibek a lehce uvolnil stisk. „Máš poslední šanci mě odstrčit a utéct odsud, než ztratím kontrolu úplně.“

Panika, jež se při tom pohybu objevila, aniž by o tom věděl, ihned zase zmizela. „Ještě jsi ji neztratil?“ řekl namísto uposlechnutí. „To si beru jako osobní selhání.“

Na další pobídnutí nečekal už ani jeden z nich. Loki očividně neměl trpělivost s pomalým přetahováním trika přes hlavu, jednoduše miliardářovo triko roztrhl, aby se dostal k holé kůži.

Ani Tony však nezůstával pozadu, téměř zkušenými pohyby z Lokiho svlékal ásgardský oděv. Dělal to sice poprvé, ovšem viděl boha se svlékat bez použití magie, takže víceméně věděl, kam hmátnout. (Nebylo to tak, že by díky Jarvisovi sledoval kamerové záznamy z Lokiho pokoje. Vůbec.)

Jejich první sex se měl odehrát ve skleněné cele, prakticky před zraky všech, kteří by sem náhodou v nesprávnou chvíli vešli, případně by projížděli bezpečností kamery.

Tony Stark měl tenhle fakt u prdele. Vlastně mu to vyhovovalo, protože už tehdy při invazi měl co dělat, aby si za ním neskočil _popovídat_ do cely.

Protože koho napadne strkat enormně přitažlivé nebezpečné padouchy do proskleného vězení?

Mágovi nakonec došla trpělivost úplně, stačila jedna myšlenka a rázem byli oba nazí jako v den svého narození. Prozkoumávali nové neznámé území, chtěli si přivlastnit toho druhého. Tony jen matně vnímal, že okolí cely potemnělo, možná kouzlo, které je drželo mimo zraky ostatních, napadlo jednu jeho část.

Ne že by ho to v tuhle chvíli zajímalo. Loki opustil jeho rty a přesouval se níž a níž po jeho těle, sál kůži na jeho krku a jemně ho kousal, špičáky ostré jako jehličky mu způsobovaly lehkou bolest, jež ho však vzrušovala stále víc a víc. Mág si ho značil a jen ta myšlenka jej dováděla k šílenství.

„Loki,“ zaskučel prosebně, když mág přešel až na jeho hrudník a jazykem obkroužil reaktor. „Loki.“

Uvěznil jeho rty ve svých, zatímco rukou sjel až k miliardářově plně naběhnuté erekci. Málem se udělal na místě, když ho obemkly ty dlouhé štíhlé prsty. „Bože, Loki! Pro – prosím!“

„O co prosíš, Anthony?“ broukl, pomalu sjížděje prsty dolů a opět nahoru.

Zalapal po dechu. „Víc! Loki, prosím, potřebuju víc. Potřebuju _tebe_.“

Loki hrdelně zavrčel. Jakože – opravdu zavrčel. Jako predátor na lovu, jenž spatřil kořist, jíž se nehodlal za žádnou cenu vzdát.

_Kurva, jo!_

Ten zvuk proudil jeho tělem, rozehříval jeho krev a drtil kosti na prach. Nebránil se, když ho Loki bez varování přetočil, aby stál zády k němu, naopak, zatraceně si to užíval. „Loki, nezdržuj, prosím, _prosím_ –“

„Když tak hezky prosíš, Anthony,“ zavrněl mu bůh do ucha. Jednu ruku stále držel na miliardářově penisu, ale tou druhou zamířil k jeho otvoru, jenž pomalu obkroužil.

„Lokes,“ zasténal, „přestaň dráždit!“

Poslechl. Pronikl do něj palcem. Vynálezce zasténal a prohnul záda, zašmátral rukama za sebe a chytil boha okolo pasu. Natočil hlavu v nevyřčené prosbě a Loki přitiskl svá ústa na ta jeho, tlumě tím jeho vzdechy, které vycházely z jeho hrdla. Líbal ho dlouze, procítěně, vášnivě.

Na druhý prst ho nenechal čekat dlouho. Brzy se přidal i třetí, ale ve výsledku to nebylo to, co on chtěl, co potřeboval. „Loki,“ zamumlal, když se jejich rty na chvíli rozpojily, „víc. Chci tě v sobě. Musím… teď hned.“

Bez odpovědi vytáhl prsty a natáhl se pro další polibek, opatrně naváděje vlastní přirození do vynálezcova těla. Když do něj vnikl celý, oba svorně zasténali do úst toho druhého.

Začal se pohybovat. Rozvlnil jejich těla v pravidelném rytmu přírazů, kterému se mysli vydaly napospas. Kdykoli se jen o trochu vysunul, Tony mu vyšel vstříc svými vlastními boky, chtěje mít boha co nejblíže u sebe.

Proplétali se do sebe, okolí naplňovaly hlasité vzdychy a steny, jež museli slyšet snad všichni na Helicarrieru. Naprosto oddaní tomu druhému, ztraceni někde mezi sněním a rozkoší, dávajíce to najevo hlasitým křikem.

„Anthony,“ zamumlal Loki.

Stark se div že nehroutil na místě, podpírala ho pouze ruka okolo pasu. „Rychleji,“ zasténal. „Bože, můj bože, L – Loki!“

Prsty pravé ruky pořád hladil miliardářův penis, někdy stiskl a potáhl, jindy se jen letmo dotkl jeho špičky. I přesto však vyslyšel prosbu svého milence a zrychlil tempo svých přírazů. „ _Anthony_ ,“ zachrčel. „Pojď. Pro mě, Anthony.“

A tak se taky stalo. S výkřikem Lokiho jména ho zasáhla vlna orgasmu, ucítil tah v podbřišku a horké sperma potřísnilo Lokiho prsty i sklo před nimi. Jen o vteřinu později vyvrcholil i Loki, pro změnu do něj.

Vystoupil z něj zrovna ve chvíli, kdy je zradily nohy, a oba dva se zhroutili k zemi. Mág se instinktivně natáhl, tiskna vynálezcova záda na svou hruď, paže přehozené přes něj v obranném gestu a hlava zabořená do jeho vlasů.

Snažili se popadnout ztracený dech. Hodnou chvíli setrvali v tichosti. „To bylo… něco,“ dostal ze sebe nakonec filantrop. „Jako… něco něco. Nejlepší sex, jaký jsem kdy zažil.“

„Děkuji za uznání, Anthony,“ zamručel Loki znaveně, ale přesto v jeho hlase slyšel hrdost a samolibost.

„Loki?“

„Mhhh?“

Krátká pauza. „Rád bych si to někdy zopakoval.“

Loki se mlčky nadzvedl na ruce a podíval se do jeho tváře. Snažil se na něj nedívat, hnědé oči upíral na zem místo na něj, snad se bál, neřekl-li moc. Avšak Loki se jenom sklonil a věnoval mu dlouhý, tentokrát pomalý a jemný polibek, nikoli dravý, naopak až milenecky něžný, a on ochotně spolupracoval. „Kdykoli budeš chtít, Anthony,“ vydechl mu do tváře, jen co se odtáhli. „A dokud nezruším to kouzlo… máme čas jenom pro sebe.“

 

 

 


End file.
